


Not Your Enemy

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Overprotective brothers are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas has always been a little wary of Sora dating someone he didn’t know. </p><p>Or:</p><p>“Just go talk to Riku,” Axel said. “If he admits that this entire time, he’s been playing us all for saps, we’ll deal with it. But otherwise, you have to let it go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, I’ve been so excited about this confrontation that I didn’t even know how to start it! But Roxas is the best brother ever. Doesn’t everyone want a sibling like Roxas? 
> 
> Speaking of Roxas, do you know how much time I spent looking up song lyrics by Jesse McCartney to fit this?
> 
> Also considering most of Jesse McCartney songs are romantic, the actual song isn’t relevant to the story. Or is it??? (It's not)

The days between arriving back at school from winter break and starting classes again were always hectic. One had to buy all their textbooks (or… acquire them through various means, _cough_ ), catch up with friends they hadn’t seen for weeks, and mentally prepare themselves for not being able to wake up at noon and do absolutely nothing every single day. 

Another important thing was catching up with significant others you didn’t have the chance to see over winter break, which was what Roxas was currently doing. He, like many other couples, had spent the break texting, messaging, and complaining about missing their other half, but unlike these couples, he got to spend some quality time _dealing_ with a couple.

Which he complained about to Axel.

Extensively. 

“And another thing,” Roxas said, sitting up cross-legged on Axel’s bed. Axel had given up trying to convince Roxas that they could be doing _other_ things on his bed and was sitting at his desk, playing 2048 on his phone. “Riku is _stupidly_ polite. Like, I thought it was bad when I had to deal with him over Thanksgiving, but my parents are basically counting down the days until Riku and Sora get married because he’s basically the son they’ve always wanted. He helped around the house, he did the chores, he helped with the laundry...”

When Roxas realized Axel had stopped pretending to listen and was intently focused on his phone, Roxas leaned forward to pluck the phone from Axel’s hand. Axel, with his stupidly long arms, simply placed his palm on Roxas’s forehead and kept him at a distance.

“You know, Roxas,” Axel said, not even looking up from his phone. “I would have loved to have visited you over break.”

Roxas paused in his flailing to get Axel’s hand off his forehead. “Really?”

Axel hummed in agreement, still not looking up. “If only someone would have asked.”

With a scowl, Roxas knocked Axel’s hand away. Axel finally looked up to see Roxas flushing ever so slightly. “I mean, I would’ve, but having to deal with those two for a week was so exhausting!”

Axel raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

Roxas knew he was being humored but he kept talking. “Like, besides my parents thinking Riku was the best thing since sliced bread, besides everyone at home wanting to hang with him, I …” Roxas scowled and crossed his arms. “They’re just cute, alright?”

Axel’s eyebrow was still raised. One day, Roxas was going to learn how do to that. “You… hate that they’re cute?”

“No,” Roxas scoffed and pushed himself off the bed. He started to pace the small dorm room. Axel, sensing trouble, finally put down his phone and turned to face the pacing boy. “It’s just… I’m glad my brother is happy, okay? But come on. You’ve met Sora. He’s like _super_ trusting, to the point of it being an issue.” He paused. “I mean, not as trusting as that guy from history, Terra something, but still!” He shook his head and continued. “Sora’s dated some not-so-great people in the past and I don’t want to be the one who deals with him when Riku turns out to be an asshole!”

Roxas didn’t expect Axel to fully understand his plight. However, he _really_ didn’t expect Axel to burst out laughing.

“You know, it’s really not that funny,” he muttered when Axel continued cackling.

“No,” Axel said, standing up and approaching Roxas. “It really is. Riku’s a good guy, you’ve said so yourself. If you wait for the day he slits your brother’s throat in his sleep, you’re going to be waiting a long time.”

There was a pause, and then Roxas asked, “Why was murder the first thing you brought up?”

Axel waved a hand. “Because it’s the first thing on your mind. Admit it.”

Roxas refused to dignify that with an answer.

“Just go talk to him, and clear the air,” Axel said, bringing his hands up to rest on Roaxs’s shoulders. “And if he admits that this entire time, he’s been playing us all for saps and is planning on taking us out, we’ll deal with it. But otherwise, you have to let it go.”

With a sigh, Roxas leaned forward, resting his head on Axel’s chest. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do,” Axel said, patting Roxas’s back. “Besides, the more you complain about Riku, the less sex _we_ have. And I am done letting your brother and his boyfriend rule my sex life.” He leaned away from Roxas and gave him a hard look. “I’m not spending another minute listening to you whine about…. I don’t even know, Riku’s hair color or Riku’s music choices when I could be blowing you.”

Roxas choked.

Axel grinned. “Now, go talk to him.”

It took Roxas a minute, but when he finally recovered he gave Axel a wounded look. “Right now?” He said. “I mean, we could be doing something else…”

Instead of responding, Axel opened the door and shoved Roxas out.

\--

Even if it had been only a few months since he moved out of his old room (forcibly shoved out, that is), it was still weird to be standing outside and waiting to be let in. He knocked a little harder than he normally would and resisted the urge to growl when he heard Riku laugh on the other side.

“Sora, did you forget your keys again?”

The door opened and Riku’s smile dropped immediately when he finally noticed it was Roxas standing outside his door. Roxas resisted the urge to scowl and shoved is hands in his pockets.

“You don’t have to look so disappointed,” Roxas said.

To be fair, Riku looked far more horrified that disappointed but Roxas wasn’t going to comment on that.

When Riku continued to stare at him, Roxas rolled his eyes. “Can I come in?”

Riku blinked. “Uh, yeah, sure of course. Sora’s not here, obviously, but come on in.” He moved aside and Roxas stepped into the small dorm room, taking note at what had changed since he’d last lived there

As he was looking around, Roxas could feel Riku fidgeting beside him and glanced over at him. Even if Roxas did have something to say, he was too busy enjoying feeling Riku squirm and was planning to savior the moment.

After a few long awkward minutes, Riku coughed. “Would you like to sit?” He said, gesturing towards what looked like Sora’s desk chair.

Roxas rolled his eyes again and moved to go sit on Sora’s bed but Riku grabbed his arm before he could sit. The look Roxas gave him could melt steel, but Riku held firm.

“I wouldn’t sit there,” was all Riku said.

There was a long pause.

“Oh my god,” Roxas choked and wriggled his way out of Riku’s grasp, moving to Riku’s desk. When he hopped upon the desk itself instead of the chair, he heard Riku hiss in a sharp breath. Roxas glanced down to see that he almost sat on Riku’s laptop.

Any other time, Roxas’s urge to chuck the laptop clear across the room would prevail and Riku would probably be sobbing over the remains. As it were, Roxas just inched it away, and heard Riku let out a sigh of relief.

They stared at each other for a little while longer, before Riku coughed and crossed his arms. “I guess I should say thanks again for picking me up from the airport,” he said, with a slight nod. “It was really great to spend time with Sora over the break-”

“I think you’re a good guy,” Roxas blurted, staring down at the floor.

Riku didn’t answer, so Roxas glanced up to see Riku’s jaw dropped slightly. “Um,” Riku said. “Thank you?”

Roxas let out a sigh. If he was going to do this, he better do it quickly to make it less painful. “Look, you’ve probably noticed that Sora trusts people, like, incredibly too easy. So when he met you and starting to hang out with _you_ instead of me, I just thought he moving way to fast and if you’d ended up being a shitty person, _I’d_ have to deal with it and I didn’t want to deal with my brother being upset. Because have you seen Sora upset?” Roxas paused for a moment before continuing. “On second thought, you better not have. But seeing Sora upset is like drop kicking small puppies off cliffs, who _does_ that?!”

Roxas realized he was rambling when Riku’s look quickly went from confused to concerned. He groaned and ground his palm on his forehead, thinking of a better way to phrase it.

“I mean,” Riku finally said, before Roxas could try explaining the puppy cliff simile. “We probably have been spending too much time together. And,” he said, wincing slightly while leaning against Sora’s desk. “I am still sorry that we kicked you out of your room.”

Roxas shot him a very dark look. “Oh, don’t worry. I will never forgive you for that.”

“But,” Riku barreled on, ignoring Roxas’s comment, much to Roxas’s annoyance. “I _do_ really like your brother. And if things don’t work out, I’ll…” he frowned, crossing his arms. “I dunno. I’ll move out? But we’ll handle it. I’m not going to be an asshole about it. Or at least, I’ll try not to be. And I’m definitely not going to drop kick small animals from cliffs or whatever you were going on about.”

Roxas shook his head. “No, Sora would be the puppy you’d be drop kicking in my scenario.”

Riku just gave him a long, confused stare. “I’m going to try really hard to not upset him, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

They stared at each other for a long time. Roxas could swear he could feel the crackle of electricity in the room, but shook off the urge to chuck Riku out a window, a feel that always surfaced when Roxas had to deal with him for too long.

After another long moment, Roxas sighed. With much grimacing and mental gnashing of teeth, Roxas offered his hand out to Riku. “Truce?” he gritted out, ignoring how his eye was twitching. “I’m not promising to be your best friend or anything, but I’ll…” he paused. Swallowed. Tried again. “I’ll stop getting on your case all the time.”

Riku smiled, and Roxas growled, but before Riku could reach over to shake Roxas’s hand, they both heard Sora shouting in the hallway.

“I swear to god, Axel, don’t!”

Before either boy could move, Axel burst through the unlocked room door (Roxas shot a glare at Riku. Not bothering to lock the door, huh?) and shoved a pile of something into Riku’s hands.

“Sora asked for some advice,” Axel winked at Riku, as Sora came running through the door. “And I thought I’d help you guys out.”

Sora grabbed at the wall, huffing and puffing. “Axel, you are such an asshole!” he shouted, dropping his head. “I can’t believe you!”

Roxas blinked and turned back to Riku, noticing that his entire face was quickly turning a bright shade of crimson. It was only then that he realized the things Axel had shoved into his hands were condoms.

Lots and _lots_ of condoms.

Roxas’s eye twitched.

Sora, caught his breath, and finally noticed Roxas was also in the room. His eyes widened even more. “Oh my god…”

The room seemed to freeze as everyone waited for Roxas’s response. Sora held his breath, Axel’s grin only grew wider, and Riku looked like he was attempting to turn into a human tomato.

Finally, Roxas exhaled slowly hopped over Riku’s desk. He approached Riku, and, with a grin, plucked a few of the condoms out of Riku’s hands.

Riku turned even redder. Roxas didn’t even think that was possible.

“Come on, Axel,” Roxas said, turning away from Riku and grabbing the redhead’s hand. “I’ve had my talk with Riku. I believe you offered something earlier if I did?”

Axel cackled and they both walked out the door, leaving a sputtering Sora and a shell-shocked Riku in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, uh, witty end note here?? But I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://legendaryguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
